propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Danger
=Sandbox= History Early Life Thokrug was born on Draenor as a Warsong, son of Gorkrugg; a proud warrior, and his mate; Grima. His mother caught the disease Red Pox, so she went off to Nagrand with the rest of the sick and it is thanks to this, that if she survived, she would still be uncorrupted. Thokrug lived through the chaos during those times, when there was anarchy and civil war. When he was 12, the first Orc Scouts crossed the Portal and it would not be long before he did. Thokrug, unlike many others, was spared being aged by the Warlocks as the Warsong Clan remained on Draenor, not fighting the humans. He hunted and killed a Talbuk there, thus completing his Om'Riggor. He was thrown through the Dark Portal just after the end of the Second War, there, he fought alongside the Bleeding Hollow Clan to obtain items that he had no knowledge about, but those were his orders. When he heard that the Dark Portal was destroyed, he was almost broken, but he kept his strength and followed Grom into hiding in the forests of Lordaeron. When Thrall came to them, he learnt of Mercy and was given new Courage and Strength. He assisted Thrall, Orgrim Doomhammer and Grom as they freed many orcs from the Humans' internment camps. Then, he set sail to Kalimdor, along with his Father and Younger Brother, Karg. Life on Kalimdor When Thokrug arrived on Kalimdor, he assisted the Warsong Clan as they attacked the Humans in the Stonetalon Mountains. Annoyed as Thrall told them to gather Lumber for the New Horde instead, he followed. There, Thokrug fought brutally against the Kal'dorei, who, to him, attacked without explanation. He was shocked as the Demigod Cenarius entered the battle as well, angered by his words, enraged that he called the Orcs "demon-spawned wretches." His father, Gorkrugg fell to the Demigod, leaving Thokrug, who would have been depressed by this, was only infuriated as he sought the demise of the Demigod and the Night Elves. His younger brother, Karg, was clearly reflected Thokrug's younger self (like when he was depressed as the Dark Portal was destroyed). He was clearly losing his edge in battle, almost falling prey to the Furbolg and Night Elves, but Thokrug went out of his way to save him many times. By this time, Thokrug had achieved the rank of Sergeant in the Warsong Clan, this strengthened his resolve as he worked effectively with the grunts against the opposing forces in Ashenvale. Then, when the Troll Witch Doctor led the Warsongs to the Fountain, he followed Grom completely, having done so for all of his life and in turn, his younger brother Karg followed him and drank the Demon Blood. Under the thrall of the Pit-Lord Mannaroth once again, Thokrug slaughtered humans in his destructive wake, but what he regrets most, what eats at his very soul...Is that he knew that his younger brother Karg drank the demon blood because he was copying his elder brother. His brother kill his own orcish people and it was at their hands that he was granted mercy. Thokrug deeply regrets being tempted for power, killing his orcish brethren and misguiding his brother. Thokrug survived long enough for Grom to free the Warsong and lift the Blood Haze. The Third War Now, Thokrug had no relatives with him on Azeroth. He was alone, but the band of grunts he led, alongside another Sergeant and Blood Guard Gorkk, gave him company. He went to fight against the Powerful forces of the Burning Legion as they made their assault upon Hyjal. Angered that he had to side with Humans, but more so that he had to fight with the Kal'dorei as well. He fought ferociously against the mighty forces. As the long battle only went on, many of the Grunts fell to the enemy's Demonic Might, including Blood Guard Gorkk. Without a leader, the small band began to suffer and so, Thokrug was hastily given the rank of Blood Guard, selecting another Sergeant to fill his vacancy. The battle seemed dire, now, and things only turned worse as Thokrug was mortally wounded. He took a monstrous blow from the fiery fist of an Infernal, as he rushed to save a group of his weakened and immobilised Grunts. He was taken from the field of battle and his wound was tended to by a Shaman, who told the Sergeants that he was "about to meet his Ancestors." However, much to everyone's surprise, Thokrug pulled through, although he was too crippled to continue the battle. Fortunately, he did not miss much. Archimonde made his way to the Summit and to the World Tree and was defeated by the Massive Explosion caused by the Detonation of the Ancient Spirits. Thokrug's resolve was once again strengthened by the victory and through his near-death experience. For him, it is truly "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Present Thokrug is now the Warlord of the Warsong Clan. He strives to protect its people, but also wants to keep their Orcish traditions and Warsong spirits alive. He works closely with Rozkan Axesinger, Seer of the Warsong and the Warsong Champion Durim Stonecrusher. His current aim is to sack Satyranaar, killing all of the cursed Satyr and then move on to ridding Demon Fall Canyon of its Demonic Infestation. He is now 42 years old (Orc Years, roughly equivalent to 37 as a human). Even though he is a Warlord, he doesn't want to wage war on the Kal'dorei (yet). This is because he does not want to fight a two-front war, he wants to wait until he has slain the worse foe, the more hated of the two, their old slavers, the scum of Azeroth, Demons. The War-Machine will grow and grow as it appears to be used for the demons, but once they are out of the way, he will be ready to defend the lands he fought for. Character Personality Thokrug is head-strong and can be too reckless when enraged. He is unquestionably loyal to the Horde, simple and very blunt in answering or talking. He sees Grom as one of, if not -the- greatest orc in his eyes. It is because of this that he despises demons (perhaps more than other orcs), hating their very cores for their enslavement to the orcs and then the Warsong Clan AGAIN. Night elves are another of his great enemies due to the conflict in Ashenvale. Thokrug strives to regain his lost honour by slaying numerous amounts of demons (and enemies of the Horde) and he will serve the Warchief till he dies. It now takes a lot to make him sad, he lived out his depression in his Early Life and now, most harsh things that happen to him either anger him or strengthen him. To Thokrug, honour is everything, more so than Victory. To fight with all your might and die, is better than winning by use of cowardly means, or through power that is not your own strength. Demons are his main enemy and he will stop at nothing to end them. As for the Kal'dorei, he hates them, but will try to ultimately protect his Clan and for him, that means postponing any Night Elf aggression. Appearance Thokrug is tall and strong. His muscles are toned and bulky. His face is grizzled and eyes are red, left from his demonic corruption. The bones on his large lower jaw are clearly defined, hidden behind his cropped, dark brown facial hair, with large, sharp teeth. Thokrug's eyes are usually frowning and on the back of his head there is a rough tail of dark brown hair. He has stout, strong legs with two large stomping feet at the bottom of them, toes usually visible. The orc's arms are thick, strong and like logs, with hands that are large, as if they were bear paws. His stoic chest always bears the tabard of the Warsong with pride. He never wears heavy armour, or much armour at all. The only piece of armour are his bulky shoulder-guards, made of red metal and three bone-like spikes at their ends (which are mostly for looks so that he is recognised, but they could be for his own ego). These pieces of armour sit upon his broad shoulders, which are rigid and strong as if carved from stone. His weapon of choice is a huge, monstrous and sharp axe. He keeps his axe sharp, keen and free of blood after he has used it to end his enemies, causing it to glow with the colour of whatever it may be reflecting, be it an orange tint when near a fire, or a blue shimmer when at a river. =Old Hatreds= Thokrug (Thokra on Old Hatreds) was a Champion of the Fist of Grommash when it was made. He was promoted to the Guild Leader (Warlord) as Gorr Bloodfist left, claiming he had seen an important vision. Thokrug chose Grakkmaug to fill his vacancy as Champion. He replaced the deceased Dehateh (by fault of his own, which he deeply regretted) with Ukrabar as the new Seer, thus completing the New War Council. During his time in the Fist, Thokrug led many training exercises, drills, salvage trips, supply trips and raids. He defended Thrallmar from Doomblade and was mortally wounded as it targeted him individually as a threat and attacked him. A Troll Potion Doctor Balrozka healed his grave injuries, then had to put fel in Thokrug to make his body reach its peak, before he could recover completely. Then, the fel was removed from his body by use of the Potion Doctor's Right-Handed Voodoo and the Shifter Seed. The Warlord was still more angry than usual after being corrupted temporarily. He recovered from the attack as did others, including the Old Seer Dehateh. He moved most of the Horde forces to Stonebreaker Hold in Terokkar Forest. Thokrug made Rozkan Axesinger an Advisor to the New Seer. Rozkan acted beyond his power many times, infuriating Thokrug as Rozkan tried to ally the Fist of Grommash with Deserter Trolls from the newly formed Darktooth Tribe and even Night Elves, which Thokrug was furious about, being a Warsong. Thokrug led the Fist's assault on the Illidari as they Besieged Allerian Stronghold and the 10th Legion. This attack allowed some of the Alliance troops inside to get out and flank the Illidari forces. Together they were victorious. Later, Thokrug led the Fist of Grommash as the Alliance and Horde forces raided Serpentshrine Caverns. =Prologue Beta Phase A/B= Thokrug (Originally Thokra) was first created by Dolon in the first phase of Prologue. He roleplayed a simple Grunt from the Warsong, fighting under the banner of the Bleeding Hollow Clan for a while, as the two clans had worked closely before (after the end of the Second War). However, Thokrug left the Clan as Rago (the deceased Palth's son who took up the Clan's reins) led the Clan back to the Old Horde. Thokrug had learnt his lesson by then and he no longer fought under their banner. Rago tried many times to persuade Thokrug to follow the Old "True" Horde, but Thokrug never listened and nor was he captured. Thokrug fought under Warlord Edrinor Karish when she arose from the Clan. He fought for the Clan, despite having grievances when he returned. He was met by the sneer of the arrogant Champion at the time Kron'Ox Howlstorm. Although he had bested both the 'champion' twice, Edrinor still said to him: "May I remind you that this is the Clan's -Champion- you are talking to" which annoyed him greatly, but he was still loyal to the Warsong Clan. Thokrug had obtained the title of Champion as a title of Honour as he won the Orgrimmar Tournament. He fought against the raging elements and Twilight's Hammer Cultist Jerad Le'Clare and was almost a friend of the Hamlet of Helmsburg. He did not attack the humans as he was smart enough to see that they were just like Peons, unarmed and weak. They only sought a living and when they took up arms, it was with pitch-forks and rusty knives, so it would in no way be honourable for him to attack them. He also did not want to go against the Warchief by attacking the Alliance in Kalimdor. Later, he met the Bleeding Hollow Clan once more, now in the Crossroads. He was at first skeptical, but he heard the news, that like his father, Rago died mysteriously after they went to meet with the Burning Blade Clan. He began to trust the Clan again as he met their new leader Grakkmaug. Then, he accompanied them as they attempted to cleanse the Wailing Caverns. He went to meet a blind, old tauren shaman in Mulgore. He was later picked to go into the Caverns to grant the crazed spirits mercy-- with his axe. Although he was successful in doing so (and he would argue, that he almost took lead of the small group) his reward was not a title or weapon, but a handshake from a Commander. He accepted this honour at first gladly, but slowly began to get annoyed at the others' new ranks, but he kept his anger concealed as he dealt with other problems from the Kal'dorei. ] Category:Horde Category:Orcs